


Never Let You Go

by mysticalforces



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalforces/pseuds/mysticalforces
Summary: Set directly after the events of 4x09 but goes way alternate universe from there. Normero all the way.





	1. Please don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am still heartbroken from the Season 4 &5 finale. But our ship will forever live on in fanfiction. This story takes place directly after the events of 4x09 but with a major alternate twist. I hope you guys like it and please review!!!

**Chapter 1**

  
"Come on, baby." Alex pleaded tearfully as he continued to try and try to bring his wife back to life. "Please, please don't leave me." 

He momentarily looked over to where Norman laid. He was still motionless, lifeless. He was convinced that he had something to do with this and a part of him didn't care if he woke up. 

Norma was still pale, still lifeless and Alex sobbed as he clutched her body to him. "Please, please..." 

Suddenly he heard her gasp and begin coughing. 

"Oh, thank God!" Alex breathed in relief as he kissed her face and held her close. "Norma...oh baby, you're going to be ok. You're safe."

"Alex," Norma's voice was raspy and her throat hurt so bad. "what..." Tears stung her eyes as she saw Alex so emotional in front of her. She weakly touched his face. "happened?"

"Shh," Alex gently soothed her. "don't try to talk baby. The ambulance is..." He broke off as he heard the loud sirens approaching from outside. "here now. They'll get you both loaded in and taken to the hospital. You're going to be ok."

Norma looked at him with slight confusion. "Both?" 

"Yeah," Alex nodded as he gently stroked her hair. "you and Norman." 

Norma still looked at him in confusion and also uncertainty. "Norman?"

Alex was taken aback by how confused she seemed, it's like she didn't even register who he was talking about. Then again, it had to of been all the gas...God he didn't even know how long she had it in her system.

"Don't worry, they are going to do everything they can for your son." Alex reassured her softly. 

"But, I don't..." Another cough overtook her.

"Shh, baby." Alex saw the medics coming in. "Save your strength." 

The medic walked over and placed on oxygen mask on Norma. 

At Norma's struggling, Alex gently ran his hand on her arm in a comforting manner. "It's ok, Norma. It's going to help you breathe better. I need you to trust me." It wasn't lost on him what she'd said to him at his office, but he was holding on to the hope that she hadn't meant it. 

At his words Norma immediately calmed and grasped his hand in hers. She felt herself begin to drift off.

Alex immediately got concerned. "Shouldn't she stay awake?"

"Her vitals are good," The medic comforted. "we just need to get her to the hospital." 

Alex nodded as he let the medic load his wife onto a stretcher, he never let go of her hand. "And him?" He pointed to Norman's body, his voice had gone somewhat cold. 

The second medic shook his head with sadness. "This one's gone. He's not responding to oxygen, to anything. He's a DOA."

Alex felt mixed emotions. A part of him was somewhat relieved because he wouldn't be able to hurt his wife anymore...but another part of him was incredibly sad because he knew that this would no doubt devastate Norma. He knew how close she was with her son. 

"Are you sure?" 

The medic nodded. "He's cold, Sheriff." 

Alex just nodded as he placed a kiss to wife's head. "I am so sorry, baby. I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

It had been about twenty minutes and Alex was pacing the waiting room, waiting to hear how his wife was doing. 

He just prayed to God that she would pull through. It was something he'd given up on a long time ago, praying...but he would do anything for Norma. He needed her to be ok.

She was everything to him. 

He didn't think the image of her laying on the floor so lifeless would ever leave his mind. 

He looked up anxiously as he saw the doctor walking towards him. 

"How is she?" Alex immediately asked. "How is my wife?"

A smile was on the doctor's face. "She's going to be ok, Sheriff. It's a miracle is what it is but her vitals are great. You can go in and see her."

Alex let out a breath. "Thank you. Is her son..Norman...did he?"

The look on the doctor's face was solemn. "He didn't make it. I did everything I could but it was too late. I'm so sorry."

"Can I? I need to be the one to tell her. My wife was incredibly close with her son. She's not going to take this very well." Alex warned.

"Of course." The doctor nodded. 

Alex thanked him again and made his way down the hall and was stopped by the deputy.

"Sheriff Romero, we've investigated the house. It appears the gas leak was intentional."

Alex's eye twitched in anger as he thought about Norman...the messed up kid that he was sure was a danger to his wife. The kid that had swung an ax at him...the kid that was now dead. It would serve no use to be angry at someone who was dead. He needed to be there for Norma, she was really going to need him. 

"Yeah, I know. Norman Bates...he's been ill. I'm sure it was him." Alex replied tiredly.

"Actually we found a piece of evidence that may suggest otherwise." The deputy stated, as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. 

Alex read it and felt tears sting his eyes as he read what could have been his wife's last words to him. 

"We think it may have been an attempted suicide.."

"No." Alex sharply stated. "She would never do something like that. I know her."

The deputy was compassionate. "But she left her ring on the note...isn't it possible that she was..."

"No." Alex replied sharply. "She wasn't leaving me. It was that kid. He's dead now and this...I need to go be with my wife now. I will find out what really happened from her."

She just nodded. "Of course."

Alex turned and made his way further down the hall and into Norma's room.

"Hey," He smiled warmly as he took her hand in his, placing a kiss on her palm. "baby how are you feeling?"

"A little groggy but ok." Norma replied as she softly smiled at him. "What happened?"

"Well, it looks like it was a gas leak. Norma, I need to ask you something." Alex pulled the letter out and placed it in front of her. "I need you to tell me if you were..." He breathed deeply, it was hard to even say. "Did you try to kill yourself?"

"What?" Norma frowned deeply. "No! Why would you...?" She looked at the letter as even more confusion entered her. "Alex, I don't remember writing this."

Alex was taken aback as there was only one other explanation. If Norma didn't write that letter, than her son did. He knew it. He freaking knew that kid tried to kill her and himself along with her, making it a murder/suicide. 

"Listen, I need to tell you something." His voice was soft, gentle. "It's not gonna be easy for you to hear and I am so sorry to have to tell you, baby." He gently ran his hand along her face as he clasped one of her hands in his. "Norman didn't make it. He's dead."

Norma's confused expression didn't change. "I'm sorry, who?"

To say that Alex was stunned was an understatement. What was going on? "Your son, Norman Bates.."

Norma blinked a couple times before responding. "I'm sorry, Alex but I don't have a son."


	2. I can't tell you

Chapter 2

  
"What does this mean?" Alex demanded. "How can she not remember things... _people_ that happened way before she even met me? This doesn't make any sense."

The doctor nodded in agreement with him. "I'll give you that it is very unusual. I've already had the neurologist along with a psychologist talk with her. They both said that there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with her in either of those departments. Did your wife ever go through any trauma of any kind before she met you or even afterwards?"

Alex's jaw clenched as he remained silent. All she had ever known was abuse before the two of them finally got together. Her family, her brother...the people in this town...

"I take it from the look on your face there had been." The doctor quietly surmised.

"Yes," Alex admitted quietly. "my wife has been through alot in her life. Both before and after we met. Things didn't really get better for her until after we got married."

"Then that could be a huge reason why she has blocked everything else out. It is very possible her mind is trying to protect her by blocking out every bad thing she's ever been through and kept you in because you're the only good thing."

"Is that...that can't be permanent, right?" Alex asked very concerned. "I mean she will eventually remember everything about her life..." 

"Well, the mind is a very tricky thing." The doctor acknowledged. "If this had been due to some head trauma than I would be assuring you that she would get it all back in time. However, your wife inhaled alot of toxic gas. She's very lucky to even be recovering from it. She could remember everything or she may never."

"So, what I do? How do I help her?" Alex asked anxiously, wanting to do anything to help Norma. "The place that we live at holds some unpleasant memories to say the least. When I check her out of here should I avoid taking her there?"

"I think it's important to take her to familiar places, however I would avoid maybe taking her there for a few days. I would suggest taking her somewhere that holds good memories for the time being."

"Ok." Alex softly replied. "I know where to take her."

\--------------------------

"So," Alex gently helped Norma climb up the rock hill and they both took a seat. "you may not remember this but we came up here quite a few times."

Norma softly laughed. "Yeah, I know. Didn't we come up here a couple weeks ago?"

Alex was stunned. "Yeah, we did. Do you remember what we talked about?"

Norma opened her mouth to respond but suddenly closed it. She blinked a couple times before finally responding. "No." She softly replied in confusion. "I remember us coming up here, I remember that whatever we talked about was serious...but I don't remember what it was."

Alex sighed. It was just as the doctor had said. She had blocked everything out, and that apparently included any conversations they had had in regards to her painful past. 

"What did we talk about, Alex?" Norma softly asked. 

Alex breathed deeply. He could tell her. He could tell her everything she didn't remember right now, but he was honestly terrified of what would happen if he did so. The doctor had made it very clear that she needed to remember on her own. 

He didn't even wanna think about what blurting it all out to her could do to her psychologically. Her mind had literally blocked out years, a lifetime of torture and abuse. 

And at the same time he didn't want to lie to her. 

Alex gently grasped her hand in his. "We talked about the past."

Norma half glared, half smiled at him. "That's pretty vague. Seriously Alex, what did we discuss?"

Alex looked at her regretfully. "I can't tell you."

"What?" Norma pulled her hand back annoyed. "Why not?"

Alex gently pulled her hand back in his grasp, relieved that she let him but she still glared at him. "Due to what happened to you, there are things you don't remember." He sighed. "There are lots of things you don't remember. I wish I could tell you, baby. I really do, but the doctor made it clear that it wouldn't be in your best interest."

Norma's eyes softened, but they were filled with even more confusion. "What things? What don't I remember?"

"I told you, I can't..." Alex breathed deeply. 

Norma yanked her hand back again, this time stood up and moved to walk away but almost slipped on the gravel.

"Norma!" Alex immediately reached out and steadied her. "Baby, you have to be careful up---"

"No," Norma moved back. "I need you to tell me what I don't remember right now."

"For the third time, I _can't_ do that." Alex replied, starting to get exasperated. He hated this whole situation. 

Norma blinked back tears that were stinging her eyes. "Were you leaving me? Did you leave me?"

"What, no!" Alex immediately denied, not wanting her to think for one second that he would ever do that. He gently reached out and held her face. "Sweetheart, I promise you I was not leaving you. I would never do that, I could _never_ do that."

Norma felt relief immediately enter her but she still didn't understand what was going on. "Then why..."

"Please, listen to me." Alex gently held her against him. "Your gaps in memory, the things that I can't tell you...it has _nothing_ to do with us, with you and me. It's..." He breathed deeply, unsure if he should even be telling her this much, but he couldn't bare the idea of her thinking he was lying to her or that he would leave her. 

Norma pulled back a bit to look into his eyes, his eyes that looked so worried. "What is it?" She softly asked. 

"It's your past." Alex gently admitted. "The things that I can't tell you, that you don't remember...they are things from your past that happened before we ever met."

"That doesn't make any sense." She replied in confusion. "How can I remember you, remember _us_ but not remember things that happened before I knew you?"

"What you went through, what you've been through...it was very traumatic. You inhaled alot of the gas..." He gently explained.

Norma shook her head, pulling back from him. "No....no. I don't believe you. There isn't anything like that in my past."

Alex's eyes remained soft and gentle. "Baby, you're only saying that because you don't remember any of it..."

"No!" She shouted. "It isn't true!"

"Where did you grow up?" Alex softly asked. "Who were your parents? What happened when you first moved to White Pine Bay?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she had no answers to any of those questions. She held her head as if she was trying to force those memories back but nothing came. 

Alex moved over to her in concern. He was worried that he made things worse by telling her any of this, even small details. He gently pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest as she cried.

"I don't know!" She sobbed. "I don't..."

"Shh," He gently stroked her hair. "I've got you." He kissed the top of her head. "It's gonna be alright, baby. I promise."

She abruptly pulled back. "No," She wiped her eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," He immediately agreed. "what do you need?"

"Take me home."

He was immediately shaking his head. He did not think that was a good idea. 

Norma however wasn't having his refusal. 

"Take me home right now."


End file.
